tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthieu Lesauvage
Matthieu Lesauvage is a Breton thief and adventurer in Ancient Legends: New Beginnings. Backstory Matthieu was born in Wayrest. He was raised next to Alderic to two other priests, who had kept him under soft regulations regarding the Divines. They had become best friends, most of their activities being done next to one another. Their parents, however, began to slowly keep them seperate. Their differences had begun to split the two families apart, notably their religious beliefs. Matthieu had kept his good faith and continued to worship the Aedra, but he and Alderic had grown distant. They slowly began to rival eachother as the latter slipped further into the Daedra's grip as well. Once he had ran from the murder of his parents, he never forgot. Matt continued to worship the Gods, but it was done in secret. His good faith had brought him rewards, though it didn't last long. His mother found out, and he was forced to leave. She had informed the father, who had attempted to murder his son. He was quickly ended by Matt, who eventually left as well. He began a life of adventure, and had picked up a knack for thievery. Personality He is a rather kind person, trying to help any others in need before himself. His generosity often comes with a price though, as he is a fairly greedy person, asking for gold after most deeds. He becomes protective over his friends and whatever family he has, making sure to keep them from harm. He holds a grudge against Alderic, and it goes to hatred at a certain extent. He tends to hold grudges for long periods of time, never forgetting anything negative done towards he or his friends. They tend to get him into trouble many times, but he tries to refrain from going too far. Powers and abilities Matthieu's powers are fairly generic, him having dragon skin as his only ability that needs to be manually activated. His other ability is prolonged stamina, giving him the ability to run long distances without even getting winded, as a blessing from the Gods. He is also very good at freerunning, allowing him to quickly escape fights or evade the guards if he is caught in any act of thievery. His small knowledge of magic also keeps him safe from any troubles. Items and weapons Matthieu wields a steel rapier, which is fairly light. His swordsmanship gives him an advantage on the battlefield, allowing for him to easily cut through enemies while staying light on his feet. He also carries two one-handed Dwarven crossbows, with the bolts varying. He is a skilled archer, able to use any bow or crossbow, but he specializes in the latter. He carries around plenty of Septims to suit his needs, as well as keeping a full stash of potions and poisons, using them in his times of need. Ancient Legends Ancient Legends: New Beginnings Matthieu started off in a swamp in Morthal, after completing a quick bounty hunt. He was returning to the Jarl to collect his reward, until an assassin under his rival Alderic attempted to attack him. He quickly ended it by putting a crossbow bolt through his head, continuing through the marsh. He sees his old friend, who is being escorted by a priest. He acts quickly out of vengange, getting into a brief skirmish with him. After the fight, he asks to be able to join them, which they think is a bit ridiculous. He is accepted, under the terms that he leaves Alderic alone.After the arguments that they had been through in Morthal, he had gained only some respect back. He ran after them, trailing them to Whiterun. On his journey, he met two Nords of the name Thora and Alfwar. They travelled throughout Skyrim, and when they had planned just to sack Kynesgrove, ventured too far to Windhelm. There, they met back up with Alderic, Talara, Solas, and Velith, where he assisted the former in defeating the Dragon Priest Krosis. He then returned to accompanying them again after apologizing, abandoning his two other companions. Trivia *His surname Lesauvage is a variant of "Savage" in French. *As regards to the former line, his first name is the French variant of Matthew. *It is possible he is based slightly off of Ezio Auditore from Assassin's Creed. Roleplays * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:41278 Ancient Legends: New Begginings VII] Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Thieves Category:Adventurers